The Shielded Vocalist
by Serious Anime
Summary: This story is about bands. This particular band is based on suicide methods. The leader's name is Firearm, and she has a troubled past, so she wears sunnies all the time. Let's see which song makes her remove her sunnies... So we can see her beautiful eyes...


_**The Shielded Vocalist **_

"SUP man!" I called to Hung as I walked up to him and gave him knuckles.

"It's about TIME you got here Firearm!" Hung replied loudly. "We were about to cancel the show." He joked.

"You cancel the show…" I smirked evilly as I put a pocket knife to his throat. "… And you DIE…" I joked evilly. I giggled slightly and put my pocket knife back in my pocket. "Anyway," I announced, changing the subject. "Let's get this show done." I murmured as I peered back at my gang.

"Are you ready? It's time for war! We'll break down these fucking doors! Smash the windows; tear down the walls, we won't stop 'til it's all destroyed." I sang as my band and I stood on stage with 2,000 screaming fans as our audience. "Let it out, just let it show! We'll burn it down and we'll lose control. Set the fires, can you feel the heat? Tonight we're alive, there's no time to sleep!" I shouted as Pierce and Hung took over.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" They both sang.

"Riot!" I shouted.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" They continued.

"Riot!" I shouted again.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" Pierce and Hung continued.

"Here come the sirens, here comes the law!" I sang.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" They sang.

"Run from the sirens, run from the law!" I shouted.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" Pirece and Hung sang.

"Round two, are you feeling alive? We'll overcome, we'll fucking survive! Smash the boundaries, breaking the law. Can't stop 'til it's all destroyed!

Let it out, just let it go! We'll burn it down, we'll lose control. Set the fires, can you feel the heat? Tonight we're alive, there's no time to sleep!" I shouted as Pierce and Hung joined in again.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" They sang.

"Riot!" I shouted.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" They sang again.

"Riot! " I shouted again.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" They continued.

"Here come the sirens, here comes the law." I shouted.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" They continued.

"Run from the sirens, run from the law." I continued.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" Pierce and Hung finished.

"It's time to tear it up!" I screamed as a short guitar solo started. "Riot!" I shouted when the solo finished.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" Pierce and Hung began again.

"Riot!" I shouted again.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" They continued.

"Here come the sirens, here comes the law." I sang.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" They sang along.

"Run from the sirens, run from the law." I shouted.

"Whoa-oa-oa-oh! Whoa-oa-oa!" Pierce and Hung finished.

"RIOOOOOOT!" I screamed as the song ended.

2 hours later, my crew and I slowly walked into our dressing rooms.

"Maaaaan, I'm BEAT…" I murmured as I sat down at my dressing table. My long, black hair covered part of the right side of my mask. My mask was bleach-white with thick lines pointing down from my eyes. My eyes were covered by a special white fabric that allowed me to see around me, but nobody could see my eyes. The mask didn't cover my whole face though; it covered from my forehead to my cheeks. I wore; a short, black leather jacket that came down to the bottom of my ribs, a pure white shirt underneath, long, black, boot-leg jeans with a black belt around my hip and black leather boots.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I called out. The door opened and in walked security. The two of them were kind, plump fellows who barely had any problems to deal with. "Can I help you?" I asked them.

"We've got someone here who wants to talk to you." The bald one said, pointing his cup of coffee at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"It's someone from another band." He told me.

"Shit…" I whispered. I knew who it was.

"Hey man…" Snake said casually as he strolled into my dressing room.

"What do YOU want?!" I sneered back at him with hate.

"Your band-" He began.  
"Not interested!" I cut him off.

"… Just listen to me…" He asked kindly. "Hear me out… Please…?" He pleaded. I sighed.

"Fiiine…" I slowly agreed. "But make it QUICK!" I added angrily.

"Ok…" Snake slowly began. "I still want you to be with me…" He started.

"Ugh, we TALKED about this!" I yelled as security left the room. "I'll NEVER be with you ever again! You RUINED my life!" I yelled at him with hate.

"Please… I've become better…" Snake protested.

"Not interested." I fought back. "Besides, I'm with someone else." I added as Poison entered the room. "Hey baby." I called to Poison.

"Hey babe." Poison replied as he glared at Snake as he walked past. Poison put his tattooed arm around my shoulder. "What do YOU want?!" He asked Snake with a mix of anger and hate.

"That's what I asked him!" I exclaimed as I turned to Poison. "He said he wanted me back!" I added with hate.

"Alright mate; we don't want any trouble, so piss off before I punch you in the face." Poison sternly warned Snake as he looked at the split-tongued freak with hate.

"I'm not leaving, no matter what you say. I came here to see Firearm, not you!" Snake replied with anger and hate.

"Ok. Have it YOUR way then…" Poison replied with hate. Poison slowly took off his black, fancy hat, put it on my head, turned around to face Snake… And smashed him across the face. Snake fell back and crashed into the door. "I warned you." Poison reminded Snake as he walked off down the hall. I giggled slightly and followed Poison.

"He DID warn you…" I added as I looked back at Snake.

"Oi Pierce, did you see what Poison did to Snake?" I asked Pierce.

"Sure did! The guy deserved it!" Pierce called back as he gave Poison and I a high-five. "The guy had it comin' TO 'im!" He added as he looked around to Hung and Suffocate. "Hey guys! Snake just got punched in the face by Poison!" Pierce announced.

"He deserved it!" Hung yelled as he raised his bottle of alcohol.

"Yeah! He can get STUFFED!" Suffocate joined in as she lit her cigarette. "You want one?" She asked me as she reached out her hand with a packet of tailor-mades.

"What kind?" I asked her as I looked at the packet.

"White ox…" She replied. "You want one?" She asked me again.

"Yeah… Why not?" I replied as I took a cigarette out of her packet. "Thanks man." I added as I gestured for her lighter.

"Here…" She murmured as she handed me her lighter.

"Thanks." I replied as I lit my cigarette. I put the butt of the cigarette to my lips and breathed in. I blew the smoke out of my mouth as I looked around at Hung, Pierce, Suffocate and Poison. Poison, Pierce and Hung were drinking alcohol and Suffocate was smoking a cigarette.

"Oi, want a drink?" Hung asked as he held out a bottle of alcohol.

"No thanks, remember, I'm driving tonight." I reminded Hung.

"Alright then," Hung replied. "Pierce, drink?" He asked Pierce as he turned to the tall, skinny, piercing-covered man.

"Thanks man." Pierce replied as he took the bottle from Hung's hand. I started to giggle and enjoy myself when I heard a footstep behind me.

"Firearm, please, LISTEN to me!" A voice pleaded from behind me. I grumbled and turned to see Snake's pale face.

"WHAT?!" I grouched loudly as I held my cigarette between my middle and index finger. (First and second fingers)

"Just listen..." Snake begged as he looked at me with desperate blue eyes. I sighed.

"... Fine..." I murmured unhappily. "I'll listen to you tomorrow at 1 o'clock." I told him as I walked off.

"We're leaving." I told my band. "Babe, pack up ya sticks. Suffocate, ya electric guitar. Pierce, ya acoustic guitar and Hung... Ya VOICE!" I ordered as I got into the front seat of my morbid black Mustang.

_**The Shielded**_

_**Vocalist Ends... **_


End file.
